Lifes Changes
by Foxes-Rock
Summary: He was A delinquent taken in for his last chance at life, She was the Nerdy homeless girl with no where to go. Tomoe didn't want to be good or remotely understand life anymore, but when he's taken in by a kind man he's forced to see life in a whole new way, and the worst of it all? He has to work for her... NanamiXLongHairedTomoe/ShortHairedTomoe AU.
1. Lifes Changes

_**Do Not get mad at me.. XD I had this idea and I thought Why not? I'm trying to update the other books as well, but I thought this would be nice. SO I'll try to update those and also write this. I got inspried for this story... So No Judgy.. XD**_

* * *

 ** _Life Changes._**

* * *

It all started on a dark night, with a man humming to himself as he worked behind his counter in his little shop. It was a cute shop to buy things for parties and cute little dates or weddings. He was humming to himself as the thunder cracked outside and the rain strained against the building.

Mikage sighed out weakly as he cleaned a small glass a woman gently walked down the steps from the upstairs area. She wobbled a bit as the man looked at her and grabbed her arm gently so she didn't fall, He chuckled gently.'

" Elisa.. Be careful. Your going to fall one of these days." he sighed out gently before going back to polishing some fine silver. He smiled to himself as he did so, Seeing his reflection. The young woamn laughed and gently tucked some of her blondish white hair back.

" I'm sorry dear.. We should really get some help you know.' She whispered weakly as she sat a large box down at the bottom of the steps. Mikage smiled gently and chuckled slightly.'

" And Let you get to giddy? I can't have that.." He smiled gently as The woamn blinked and poked him gently. She smiled and looked at the Silver he was polishing for a wedding. It was beauitful, they chose the Italtion set..

She remembered the normal Japanese wedding they had. It wasn't big but she had loved it.. Now she was standing with him as they stayed in their little shop, waiting for the rain to let up and stop mistreating their hanging sign outside their door.

The woman sighed out, her blond hair and beauitful purple eyes shown as she yawned and looked out the window, it was coming down hard as she leaned her head in her hand and whined.

" Its so wet outside.." She sighed out as Mikage chuckled and nodded,

" Thats what rain does.." He joked before he got pinched in the arm. The girl bit her lip as she looked again and decided to look at the stuff on the counters. She hummed to herself as she did, looking at silver and plates all in a row. She giggled as she looked in a mirror, noticing how aweful she looked at the moment.

She sighed and paused before letting two fox ears pop out along with her tail, she relaxed from a long day of work. She had been working for a while, it wasn't her choice of course. They needed the income and it would be nice to have some held, but apparently affording the help was harder then they needed.

They lived in Japan, in a little city just outside of Kyoto. It wasn't much but to her it was home and it meant the world to her. She sighed out weakly, There was also the fact she was a Yokai. Yes A yokai married to a god... She smiled to herself before yawning and turning to go upstairs.

" I'm going to bed." She smiled softly before Mikage looked at her,

" Wait for me and I'll be done soone." He smiled slightly and she nodded gently. She leaned on the counter as he shown the pieces,. She looked up at the window once more and paused as her ears flicked about.

Her eyes then grew wide as the door bell sounded and a teenager looked at them, His long white hair draped in front of his face as he stared at them. She was surprised that he didn't react to her ears, but thats when she saw his..

He was one too?

She blinked and grabbed her husbands hand before the teen looked down and whined in pain, he then hissed and removed his hand from his side, letting blood slip in a bloody puddle to the ground. It seemed to drip and when he looked at them Elisa paused when she saw Violet eyes..

That was weird..

The teen opened his mouth, trying to get the white hair out of his face before he groaned and let the door close behind him. He then choked and dropped to his knees, his blood pouring out of his side as it puddled..

He then whined out,

" H-Help.." He whispered weakly.. and Elisa nearly screamed when he fell into the floor. Mikage gasped and jumped over the counter, running over to the boy. His eyes were wide as he looked at him,

" Hes hurt bad.." He whispered and tried to examine the teenager, but he was no expect in this situation, in fact the swore he saw a group of teens run past the window looking for this kid. This wound was no accident...

Mikage looked up to see his wife, cowering in the corner and shaking as she stared at the boy. He winced, knowing that blood wasn't a pretty thing to see. He sighe dout and motioned her over, but when she shook her head he gave her a pleading look that made the girl shiver bt approach.

" I need you too apply some pressure.' he whispered gently, he then got Elisa's terrified look that told him he crossed a line. She twitched before going pale as she looked at the boy.

" I-I can't." She choked as she stared at the teen and how he was bleeding out. He also had blood coming out of his mouth, it had to be a bad wound.. but.. She..

" You can sweetie.. You have too or this kid is going to die." He said sternly , making her look at him. She whined weakly as she looked at the teen, her eyes glasses over as she whimpered but nodded.

Mikage breathed out in relief and gave her a large white cloth, she whined but pressed it to the teens side.. Blood gushed against her clawed hand as she swallowed. What had happened to this kid? She didn't understand?

He had white long hair.. his jacket had flames on the sleeves, and he wore a dark torquise shirt underneath. He was soaked and the shirt and jacket was now stained badly. He also had some dried up blood on his face and she guessed it wasn't his.

She bit her lip and whined as the blood soaked her hand and she cringed at the thought of it touching her, she looked at her husband as he quickly grabbed the phone and started to dial a certain number.

She stared at him, her eyes watering.. Their life seemed so fine! It seemed perfect! So why was this happeneing?! She was happy! They were happy! They were trying for a baby, they were running the shop, and now this kid came in.. Bleeding like this?

What had they done to deserve this? They wouldn't be able to open the shop that next morning. It would of been impossible. Not with all the blood on the floor, but was this kid going to survive!? She whined as the floor puddled as she pressed harder.

The blood stianed the teens hair and tail, it seeped onto Elisas knees, seeping through her penical skirt as she sat beside him. She started to sniff and cry from the smell. She looked up through her blond hair at her husband.

Mikage blinked and hissed before the phone was answered,

" Inari?" Mikage whispered, " I know its late! But its important!" The god whined out as he looked at the pale teen,

Elisa blinked and looked at the boy, not knowing what was going on at all.. But when she looked at him she paused when she saw a key chain on his pants. She gently picked it up, her eyes shaking before she froze and dropped the chain...

Why did it say..

Tomoe?

* * *

Inari sighd out weakly and shook his head as he looked at Mikage, " Hes nearly had his lung stabbed into." he sighe dout and shook his head before standing up and looking at his old childhood friend. He nodded at Elisa, Mikages wife before looking at Mikage.

" He must of gotten into a fight again and got himseld messed up this time.' He sighed out weakly, " I know the kid believe me.. he has a bad track record. He'll probably be sent to juvy for this one. " he shook his head before he looked at Mikage,

" He was calm for a short time but I guess he coudln't stay away from the fights that broke out.' He shook his head,' Once he wakes up I can take him out if you want.' He clicked his pen as Mikage blinked and looked at the unconscious teen.

His long hair hung around him as he grimaced in his sleep, His fox ears twitched about and he paused as he looked at the man.

" Wheres his parents?" he whispered slightly as he stared at the teen he had learned was called Tomoe. The teen whined in his sleep, twitching weakly from the painful injury. He was definatly the bad boy type... and it was shocking to see someone like this.

Elisa had tried to clean the blood off the floor down stairs but she coudln't without crying to Mikages dismay, he just told her he'd do it as he let her go to bed, but right now she had walked up to him and stared at the boy they had taken in.

They had learned he was seventeen at the time, his hair was damp by that moment and now they were staring at him slightly.'

" Parents? Him?" Inari arched his brow, " I'd be surprised if anyone kept him.' He shook his head slightly, " Hes an orphane.' He muttered and sighed out as he wrote something on his clip board. he didn't look at Mikage as Mikage nodded and looked at Elisa..

" Can you hold on?" He muttered and gently pulled Elisa aside. his wife blinked as he looked at her and got away from ear distance.

" Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He whispered slightly. This made Elisa blink.

" No?"She looked at him confused as he smiled slightly.

" Why don't we foster him?" He whispered and watched his wife go pale. She seemed to go quite as if thinking about something before shaking her head and whining,

"Are you crazy!?" She gasped while he winced but smiled,

" Come on." He pouted, " You do know that we need the help.. And We can stop him from being sent to juvy. Its a chance for both of us." he whispered, " You need the help.. esspecaily if you want to get pregannt." He smiled softly but the woman frowned.

" If we foster him? We'll be his parents Mikage!" She snapped, ' Are you thinking?" She whispered slightly.' Mikage then grinned softly.

" Whats one more kid?" He whispered gently making her twitch.. She then whined and looked past him at the unconscious teen. His ears were pinned as he slept in pain. He whined weakly before she paused and watched his facical expression.

She bit her lip and whined before sighing out weakly and looking at him, " Fine.." She whispered weakly, " Fine.. But just this once and.. and..-' She was cut off as Mikage hugged her. He smiled and she winced, not knowing what to say as the god walked over to Inari.

" We wanna foster him..." he whispered gently, Inari looked at him as if he was crazy, "

" Do you know how Bad this kid is?" He whispered slightly as Mikage nodded, " He'll cause alot of trouble. He muttered before Mikage shook his head.  
" I want to tame him" Miakge smiled slightly before Inari winced and sighed out weakly..

He then shook his head and looked at his clipboard before pulling off a file and handing it to the god, He sighed out, " You better be glad hes a specail case.. or you wouldn't be getting him for a few weeks.. but.." He sighed, " What the heck." he whispered weakly.'

Mikage Nodded, ' Tomoe...Age 17. Birthday August 26.' He muttered but smiled, " Alright then.' He smiled gently and started to sign the contract, he didn't see Elisa though. She looked at Inari weakly before looking at the teen. She then looked at the key chain again and swallowed weakly..

No.. It couldn't be. She swallowed and stood before going to a storage room. She looked around, making sure the door was closed as she pulled down a box and took the lid off slightly..

She looked down into the box before pulling a baby blanket out and some papers. She looked at them and gently stoked them, her eyes wide as they traveled over the documents. She looked at the blanket and swallowed..

' Tomoe''

She whispered as she stroked the name that was engraved on it, it was name of the baby...

 _That she gave up years ago..._


	2. I DON'T NEED YOU!

_**Ch 1. I don't Need You!**_

* * *

Tomoe blinked and then twitched as Mikage showed him once again that coming home late had consiquences... And This was the fifteenth time in a week.

" Tomoe I don't know where you go but you know we get worried when you got out late like that." Mikage sighed out, ' Besides you have to work here in the morning so where coudl you possibly be at!?" He sighed out as Tomoe rolled his violet eyes and glared.

To be honest he didn't ask to be brought in by this man and his weirdo of a wife. He wanted to be far away from these people as possible, he had far better thinsg to do. One was get out of this house and be himself again.

But that didn't work out either...

" We got a complaint from the neibors and then the cheif od police-

" The war god.." Tomeo mocked as Mikage sent him a look.

" The cheif of police said you broke a shop window." He sighed as Tomeo rolled his eyes and looked away annoyed. He didn't ask this man to try and foster him, so why was he lecturing him when Tomoe full and well what he could do? Its not like he followed rules or anything.

The teen huffed and ground his teeth in annoyance as Mikage fixed his glasses,

" You should and will be home earlier tonight." Mikage nodded before Tomoe shot him a look. He had only been here for a week, and he only agreed to stay because it was food, a room and heat in the winter. Now this man was trying to act like his father and he didn't like it at all.

Instead the teen rolled his eyes and tugged at a long strand of his hair, " I am not your servent, You can't force me to do anything!" he snapped and huffed, ' I can come home when I want to. Its not like I'm going to be here for long anyway.' He rolled hsi eyes as Mikage gave hima stern look.

" Your staying home if you dont tell me where you go and how long your going!" Mikage called out as Tomoe sent him a cold glare and rolled his eyes. He grabbed his jacket and fumed to himself as he yanked the shop door open and stormed out. He heard Elisa greet him but he ignored her as he slammed the wooden door and ran out.'

Mikage sighe dout weakly, " Two door henges.. a dog and five expensive lanturns.. All of that is added to the damage charges." He sighed out and shook his head as he clean the counter off. Elisa shook her head and put down some candles before biting her lip,

" I told you so." She muttered leaving the god to laugh weakly and nod,

" That you did.. But I dont want to send him back, you know how I am. He just needs an extra push.' He smiled weakly and sighed out, " Besides, who knows what goes on in that head of his? Hum?" He smiled gently as His wife sighed out.

" Maybe so.. But the way hes causing trouble? We won;t be able to afford it Mikage.. He nees to work or the court system will be at our necks. He doesn't go to Juvy, but we had to make him do some sort of community service.' She reminded leaving the god to wave it off.

" Hes a teenager.. Let him have his fun.' He smiled as Elisa shook her head,

" Yeah fun, Getting drunk and smoking who knows what! What if he sniffs catnip!?" She twitched, " I don;t know why you ttok him in." She sighed out whiel Mikage looked at her slightly.

" And I don't know why yu get so offended towards him.. Don't you see he's a teen in a cry for help!?" Mikage gasped, " And How in the name of Kami can you sniff catnip!?" He snapped. Elisa blinked.

" Don't defend a boy you hardly know.. and Catnip is like drug to foxes." She glared making her husband wince and shake his head weakly. He looked out the window and sighed out as he shook his head.

" You know as well as I do he just needs a push.." he whispered gently making the woamn look at him slightly. She shook her head and looked away, her eyes narrow in a pensive manner. She then breathed out and bit his lip as she ran her hands through her hair.

" Then get him under control.' She muttered, " Give him something to do, other then.." She moitoned her hands, " Who knows what!" She sighed out and grabed a box before storming upstairs. Mikage winced,

Angry wife,  
Angry Teen..

Misunderstood Husband.  
Mikage sighed out weakly and bit his lip before looking out the window and shaking his head, he didn't know what Tomoe could be doing but he wasn't going to chance it. He wiped the counter off and went out to look for the teen..

Who knew what was going on about now..

* * *

Tomoe fumed at he stomped forwards, his long hair was tied up as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and crushed the fallen leaves under his converse covered foot. He glared ahead, his hair swaying. He was mad and he woudl scream if he saw that old man following him down the path.

He didn't want him near him, he had been stabbed a week ago and he really shoudln't have been walking, but he didn't care. There was no way he would. he just wanted to walk away from this 'Foster' Home he was stuck in. He would would have ran away...

But he had done that before and got caught to his dismay.

Now he was just walking and clearing his head once again, he didn't have time for them to lecture him about not going out at night, he could do as he pleased.. he didn't need them screaming at him and telling him likewise.

The teen kicked a rock and huffed slightly, his white hair swayed slightly as he stomped forward and grumbled to himself. He didn't have time for all this pain that was going on, in fact he just wanted to leave this old town and maybe go ut and do something for once.

He didn't care much for school, what was the point when yu were taught in the orphanage that if your parents didn't want you? Nither did a good paying job. So then teen just walked in the fall colors.

He had a feeling that old man woudl be coming after him soon, and he didn't like the thought of having his freedom taken away like he was some deliquent child. He'd rather be by himself then have to deal with these people.

The teen huffed as he walked, snuggling his coat closer as he did so. Flashbacks of the other night haunted him, the blade that went into him, the blood the fear of dying. It felt like he didn't remember it all but he did pass out cold for two days. When he woke up he was in a foster home with a weirdo and his kitsune wife.

The white haired teen sighed out to himself, not wanting to go back to that hole they called home. Not to that place with the little bell on the door and the costumer service that sucked like crap.

Tomoe breathed out and tightened his hair tie before walking ahead towards a small area that he used to hang out at everyonce in a while. It was a nice place with stools and all, It was resturant but it wasn't a bad hang out area.. not with a bunch of idiots.

It was a elegant place and he was lucky enough to know the owners son, Mizuki. The Yonomoris palce was a high ranked resturant and he was new Mikzuki back when they were kids. They used to hate each other and stil fought a bit but after helping each other out of some tough spots they managed..

Sadlt Mizuki was out o his tough spot and Tomoe was still stuck in his. The seventeen year old huffed to hismelf as he looked around to make sure he wasn't being followed and then walked into the small joint.

He walked into the nice place, there wasn't much bad things that happened here and it wasn't a bar, but it did sell alcohol.. and Mizuki wasn't to hip on it. It was weird since he made the stuff but he said he wasn't allowed to seel it to underage people. Tomoe cluded.

But since they knew each other? Mizuki let him have some of the sake, it was the weaker stuff and only when the shop was closed and when Tomeo was beat up pretty bad woudl Mizuki consider giving him some scotch or whiskey.

Mizuki drank only once in a while, that used to be Tomoe's habit untilt he orphanage started sticking him with lousy families.. that he ran from. He sighed out and sat down on the bar stool, tapping the counter with his hand.

A white, curly haired boy blinked and turned aroudn before blinking,

" Tomoe-Kun.' he blinked as Tomoe nodded and sighed, " Where have you been?" Mizuki blinked, he had been adopted a long time ago; but he still checked on Tomoe all the time. it was a brotherly thing that they both held dear and close to them.

" I got into a fight with Akura-ou and his little brother Fur ball." he muttered slightly as he bit his lip and yanwed, " Then some family took me in and I have another foster. He shrugged. He saw Mizuki light up slightly before grinning,

" Are they nice?" Mizuki smiled as he wiped the counter off after serving someone some late afternoon breakfast. Tomeo shrugged and glared,

" They're annoying as hell.' he muttered darkly making the snake teen wince, Yes, Mizuki was a snake Yokai, and Tomoe was a fox one. It caught alot of people off guard but Mizuki got a loving mother who loved retiles to Tomoe's utter shock.

" They can't be that bad.. I mean. How long have you been with them now?" He muttered leaving Tomoe to think slightly. He shrugged and bit his lip,

" A week?" he arched his brow before Mizuki grinned,

" See.. Thats a record already." he smiled slightly as Tomoe shrugged and bit his lip,

" Sure it is..' He muttered and sighed. Mikzuki then took his apron off and it made Tomeo realize that no one was in the shop anymore. He looked out the window and smirked, it was dark and he would of loved to see the rise out of the foster man.

" So! As a celebration.' Mizuki smirked and took out the Whiskey and shot glasses. Tomeo of course smirked slightly and sighed out. At least it woudl make him think less of the knawing pain in his side. Plus it looked good at the moment..

He grinned softly and watched as Mizuki poured him a small glass. He didn't drink any of course but Tomeo looked at his and topped it off right away. This made Mizuki blink and wince as Tomoe coughed but grinned. He was still getting used to whiskey.. He was pretty young to drink it but he just..

Didn't want to feel anything anymore.

The teen sighed out as Mizuki poured him another shot, " Rough day?" He muttered leaving Tomeo to shake his head and top another one off,

" You have no idea..'he muttered as Mizuki nodded weakly.

" I shoudl start charging you for this tuff.. you drink alot.' He blinked before Tomoe laughed weakly and bit his lip. Mizuki topped another one off for Tomoe and by that time the teen was starting to see spots in his vision. Mizuki saw this of course and sighed out weakly.

" Here we go again.. I'm so glad you don't drink all the time. If you were an alcoholic I'd kill myself.' He muttered and caught Tomoe before he topped the last whiskey off and nearly slumped in the floor. The snake supported him and helped him back on the chair before sighing out.

" I can't be an alocoholic.' Tomoe snorted, " I only drwink once a month and when I do I can barley hold anything for too long.' He sighed before Mizuki winced,

" Don't remind me.. I'm helping you stand and I don't want chucks on me." he gagged as Tomoe sent him a silent glare that said, ' Shove off.' Mizuki sighed out and stepped back letting Tomoe lean on the counter.

Tomeo sighed out weakly and but his lip before he drank another glass and Mizuki slid the bottle away from him. He shook his head weakly at his freind but he didn't say anything, given what Tomoe went through? He could have twevle bottles and it still wouldn't matter.

Thats when the door opened and MIzuki blinked, " Um sir? This place is closed." He muttered, mentally slapping himself for not turning the sign; but then again.. The man had reish brown eyes and blond hair. He fixed his glassed and Mizuki saw him blanch as he saw Tomoe.

" TOMOE! Do you know how long I've been looking for you!?" He snapped as Tomeo laughed weakly and covered his mouth.

" Lewt me guess.." Tomoe smirked, " You went to hell and back for me?" he laughed making Mizuki blink. This was the guy? He didn't look that bad... In fact he looked fine. Maybe even deicent.

Thats when the Glasses guy froze and walked over, he got within two feet and blinked, "Are you drunk?" he gasped making Tomoe hiccup and snort.

" Maybe.." he hiccuped and covered his mouth making the mans eyes widen in horror. He then caught Tomoe before he fell over and hit the ground.

" Mikage..' Tomoe huffed, " I down't like you.. Your too giidddy.. and you talk loud and have a personality promblem.' He muttered and hicupped as Mikage rolled his eyes and nodded slightly.'

" I get that a lot, now come on. Lets get you home.' He muttered and then lookedat Mizuki, " How much did he drinka nd how much do I own ya?" He sighed out before Mizuki smiled gently.'

" Only three.. Not like last time. Its on the house, no charge. I know the guy.' Mizuki smiled and nodded as Mikage blinked but smiled,

" Thank you.' He nodded and started to take Tomoe out of the place. When he was about halfway there Tomoe stopped and glared,

" Your annoying.' he slurred and glared at Mikage, " I down't need your help.' He muttered making Mikage laugh gently at Tomoe. He was having a hard time talking, much less looking straight forward. He sighed out.. this kid really was a mess, wasn't he?

Mikage then had to help Tomoe from crashing down into the pavement. He sighed out weakly and helped the wobbly teen home. He didn't know why he took this kid in but for some reason it worked.. Something was right about him..

And There was a whole lot that had to heal..

* * *

" What do you mean hes drunk?" Elisa blinked as she stared into the bathroom and watched Tomeo puke weakly. She twithced from the noises as Mikage nodded slightly and sighed,

" I don't know what got into him sweetie." he whispered, " Hes completely wasited.' Mikage paused before snickering ' " Hes truthful when hes out of it.' He laughed while Elisa sent him a glare. Her flannal night gown swayed as she looked into the bathroom at the yougn kitsune.

His hair shaded his face as he whined and bit his lip, his breath coming out in pants as the woamn groaned and ran a hand through her hair. She was annoyed by this.. but for some reason, unlike that morning she wasn't so mad at Tomoe. She was mad at his actiosn but she didn't hate him for it..

She sighed out weakly and left Mikage at the counter before walking and getting medicne for the teen when he got hung over in the morning, and she knew for a fact he would be. Drinking whiskey at seven teen and no alcohol tollerance? That was bad...

She heard Tomoe whined and puke again as she sighed and shook her head, This was getting to much out of hand and she was not liking this at all. She looked at Mikage and sighed,

" Honey. He needs to be punished for this.." She whispered before Mikage looked at her shocked,

" Hes only been here a week Elisa..' He whispered before she shook her head,

" If we don't he'll keep doing it.. and do you want him to get drunk and killed or something?" She whispered, ' We have to come up with something." She muttered as she took some tyolonol and readied it for the morning.

Sadly her husband nodded and sighed out weakly,

" I know..' He muttered and sighed, "I know..

* * *

Tomeo whined and held his head as he woke up and starred at the roof, his head was spinning until he realized he was laying on a nice soft futon. It wasn't like the ones at the orphanage and it took him a few minutes to remember where he was..

When he did rememeber her groaned and pulled his pillow over his head, blocking out the sunlight and whining from the massive headache he had. He didn't know why he did it.. got drunk and then sufffered later on...

The teen bit his lip and sighed out weakly as he cuddled the blankets around his head and almost dozed off again.. not until Elisa walked in and yanked the covers off his head.

Tomoe hissed at her, his eyes feral as she rolled her eyes and handed him a glass of water, the teen looked at it slightly and paused before she put Tylonol in his hand,

" Get up okay.' he muttered softly and Tomoe sent her a glare. He didn't want to get up and he didn't like her nicey, nicey act right now. In fact it was ticking him off and making him twitch. He chucked the tylonol in his mouth and jerked his head back,

Then he took some water and paused as Elisa nodded and sighed, " Come down stairs with me please..' She muttered. Tome arched his brow, what was this? Military camp? He didn't have time for someone to treat him like this.'

The teen rolled his eyes, he was prepared to back talk but his head talking against him. The headache was to hard to get past so he stood up and trudged past her, taking a bathroom stop and then walking off away from her down the stairs.

Once down staris he sat on the bar stool and laid his head on the counter. He groaned before He heard Mikage laugh gently and touch his forehead,

" You enoying that headache kido?' he grinned making Tomoe glare at him.

" Shut up.." He hissed and looked away from him, he laid his head on his folded arms and sighe dout, almost dozing off before Mikage snapped hsi fingers and woke him up again.

" Na-uh-Ah." He smiled gently before sighing, " We need to talk to you about something.. and its for your own good kido. He sighed out whiel Tomoe galred at him.

" I am not your kid." He seethed and Mikage nodded weakly,

" Of course.' he winced and then sighed, " Fine Tomoe.." He whispered weakly " We and elisa have talked and because of your actions last night.. We have decided to give you something to do other then drink.' He nodded and Elisa nodded as she sipped her coffee.

Tomoe srched his brow and glared, ' And What is that may I ask?" He huffed and held his head weakly before Mikage sighed out and nodded at Elisa. Elisa nodded and the god sighed,

" Your are going to be a helper in the store.' He whispered gently before Tomoe paused and twitched. His eyes went wide before he got up and galred,

" LIKE HELL I AM!" He snapped before Mikage galred at him slightly,

" Lanuage Tomoe.. and Yes, You are going to work a the store. We even got a call from Inari this morning, if your not working and going to school you go to Juvy. So its settled, your going to work at the store and that is final. he mutter making Tomoe go riged.

He looekd at them wordlessy before he glared at them through his bangds, his heart speeding up as he tried to comtrol his breathing,  
" I DON'T NEED YOU PEOPLE!" He screamed out and to Mikages shock stomred back up stairs and slammed his door.

The god winced weakly and rubbed hsi head as Elisa bit her lip.. This was going to be hard.. She knew it, but he needed to be tamed, not spoiled. She sighed out weakly before Mikage bit his lip, he didn't like doing this.. and he coudl of swore..

 _He heard the teens frustrated crying from upstaris.._


	3. Starting Work and Meeting, Her

**_3\. Starting work and Meeting , Her_**

* * *

Tomoe twitched slightly when he saw the time, he narrowed his eyes and groaned as he tried to turn on his clean futon. His head was hurting but that didn't matter at the time. Right now? He was being forced to work for these idiots that called him a foster child.

It just sounded like another family that didn't give a crap about him and now he was being forced to work for them like a slave. Plus they got paid to keep him, he knew how it went. He wasn't stupid.. He had been in the system since he was a baby.. It wasn't something he wasn' used to .

The teen twitched slightly as he got up. His head swam as he sat there, he saw the clock and blanched. Why was it set for five? He whined and flopped back over until his door slid open. He blinked in shock when he saw Mikage standing there and chuckling,

" I told you to go to beed early last night.' He smirked and smiled, ' Get ready kid. " He chuckled and handed him a bluish Hakamashita. His eyes grew wide before he looked up at him annoyed,

" Tradtional? Do you know how tacky that is?" He groaned while Mikage smiled and laughed.

" You'll learn to love it. Now get up, Today we start your training, and after this? We're going to get you changed and headed to the highschool. " He smiled slightly as Tomoe ran his hand through his long hair.

" School?" He said sacacstically, ' Are you kidding me?" He groaned before Mikage shook his head and grinned,

" Nope.. Your going to highschool like your supposed to. Or whatever grade you know." He shrugged. Tomoe looked at him annoyed before picking the clothes up.

" I'm in a highschool level.." He muttered darkly while Mikage smiled and arched his brow slightly. He snickered and Tomoe sent him a cold glare. He was ticked at the moment, What was this man trying to say?

" How did you get to a highschool levele if your always going back and forth?" Mikage arched his brow. Tomoe blinked before huffing and looking at the material, he sat down on his knees and rolled his eyes.

" Homeschool.." he whispered and stood up, he glared at Mikage and sighed deeply.

" Leave the room." he glared slightly, He felt unformtable with this man in here. Mikage on the other hand held up his hands and nodded slightly. He was surprised from Tomoe's harsh look.

" Okay, Okay.. Be ready soon. We want to see you soon." He smiled gently while Tomoe rolled his eyes and slammed the door in hate. Once Mikage was out did Tomoe lift his shirt up and strip it off, letting it float to the ground as he looked into the mirror and sighed out.'

He sighed out and huffed before looking at the tradiotnal outfit that he had to put on. He galred at it and sighed before starting to undo his pants and then sighed, " Stinkin, Idiotic Fosters.." he steamed to himself as he got dressed, Tying the hakama in all the right places.

When he was done he went down stairs, He had dressed his long white hair and pulled it up in a pin. It seemed fine for him to look this and when he got down stairs he saw Mikages wife Elisa humming and wiping the counnter.

The woman heard him slightly and looked up at him before forcefully smiling, this just made Tomeo glare. She was just smiling to be kind, but she had something in her eyes.. It was towards him and he didn't like to see it.

Tomoe looked away and went down the rest of the stairs before seeing Mikage in a department, cleaning out some silverware and placing it up for display. Once it was done and on display did Mikage look up and smile gently.

" Ah! You tied it right. Good job." He grinned slightly before Tomoe looked at him annoyed.

" I'm not dumb old man." he huffed out as Mikage blinked but smiled slightly. He then stood upa nd dusted his hands off before looking at Tomoe gently,

" Lets start with your first lesson." he smiled gently as he walked over to an area and handed the teen a broom. Tomoe blinked at this and then furrorwed his brow in confusion. He knew how to sweep, what was this idiot insinuating?

Mikage smiled gently, ' Here." he grinned, " Sweep the store." He chuckled slightly. Tomoe looked at him and laughed slightly.

" Stupid.. Its a small store.." he muttered before Mikage grinned and pointed down a few ilses. Tomoe blinked in shock as Mikage chuckled gently.

" Go luck!" he howled and walked away making the teen twitch. He gripped the broom harshly, anger rilling up in him as he kicked at the floor and huffed. He wanted to walk out the door again but he coudln't do that. That stinkin foster woman was blocking it.

Tomoe sighed out weakly, he looked at the floor and glared, that idot was just using him as a slave.. A stupid slave. He didn't want to be here so they could take turns throwing chores at his head, and maybe even worse.. Beating him.

The fox pauses, his grip loosened on the handle before blinking and shaking his head. he didn't have time for any of this, like right now? He was going to clean this shop and then ditch Mikage when he took him to the highschool.

Tomoe huffed slightly and started to sweep, the place was bigger then he thought; but he didn't complain. Last time he complained he got a hard slate upagainst the head. He used to hate those people. So he was sent back to the orphanage...

Now he was sweeping again. he wondered if he complained what he would get thrown at his head this time? He wasn't sure but right now he wasn't even going to chance it. The teen sweeped slightly and bit his lip.

He had to admit, it was a large job, and it was hot in the shop. He heard Elisa dragging a big fan towards the entrance, and when she did she cut it on and smiled as she let it fill the shop. Tomoe blinked but said nothing before finishing the shop.

When he was done he paused and dumped the dirt, when he did that he paused, not sure what to do next before Mikage appered behind him. He chuckled slightly and tapped the teens shoulder, but Tomoe cringed away from the touch and qickly looked at him.

Mikage paused, shocked by the reaction, but he didn't say anything as he smiled,

" You did a great job Tomoe." he grinned slightly and smiled, " Lets go get you some food okay?" he smiled gently at himand Tomoe paused. He glared at the man and huffed,

" I can get my own food." He huffed and shoved the broom at Mikage. The god blinked and grabbed it in shock, but Tomoe walked past him. He was going for the door before Elisa stopped him and smiled slightly.'

" You can't go out just yet." She smiled forcefully yet again and Tomoe backed away from her slightly. The woman of course blinked as the teen glared at her, his eyes feral. He wanted to hit her out of his way, but that wasn't his choice.

Instead she smiled and motioned towards the the counter. The teen glared and refused to look before eh sighed out and looked anyway. He paused, he wasn't expecting to see something there... but there was.

Mikage laughed slightly, " Lunch kido. Your eating what we give you, what teenager pays for his own food?" Mikage arched his brow as Tomeo galred at him. Would this man stop trying to butter him up!? He didn't need this at all..

But he was hungry, so he just glared at the man and took a sandwhich. He ran upstairs to his room and slammed the door, shocking Elisa and Mikage. Elisa then sighed out weakly and shook her head.

" That boy is so.. So." She huffed whiel Mikage looked at her and smiled weakly,

" Damaged?" he whispered making the girl sigh out and shake her head weakly.

She wasn't going to say anything at all at the moment , she didn't want to. Knowing that the boy that was running around, stealing and getting into fights could of been her son. She didn't want to think about it really.. she just needed to breath and act like it was okay.

Mikage on the other hand bit his lip weakly, ' After hes done he has to be taken highschool and registered." He smiled slightly as Elisa nodded and bit her lip. She didn't get what was going on, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to.

Elisa sighed and tooka sip of tea before Mikage looked at her and paused, " Um.. I was thinking." He smiled, " Tomoe is going to be needing lots of training, why don't I get an apprentice?" He smiled slightly.

The woman blinked in shock, " Mikage.. We just took him in.. Are you sre we can do another one?" She blinked in shock before Mikage laughed, throwing his head back in humor.

" I'm not talking about another kid.. I'm talking about a person who needs a job. A GOOD job.' He smiled gently as Elisa sighed out and bit her lip.

" I supposed it worth a try." She muttered and sipped her tea again.

Mikage of course smiled gently, Now the question was.. Who?

* * *

Tomoe huffed and took a bite of the sandwhich in his hand, He paused as he did so and bit into it again. His teeth ripped it off slightly as he probably ate far to fast. Was he did was the time he paused and swallowed harshly.

He sighed out weakly and looked at the sandwhich before setting it down and looking in the mirror at himself. He was shocked that they gave food out like that.. But then again, even if they didn't. He woudl have gone out and gotten himself something to eat, like he always had done.'

The teen bit his lip and ranked his hand through his long hair, when he paused he looked down at the clothes he was wearing an dgalred at them. Here he was.. stuck in the same situation all over again.

He had vowed not to get into something like this, not again. Now he was looking down at these clothes, glaring at them in annoyance. The teen suddenly striped them off and put on his black jeans and shirt. He got his scarf and huffed as he laid down on the futon.

Tomoe stared at the roof before looking at the tempting window. His eyes grew wide before he hopped up and lifted it up, he threw his leg out and tried to climb out, but he was shocked to find himself slipping. His eyes grew wide as he yelped and suddenly felt someone grabbing his arm.

The teen looked up in fear to see Mikage holding his arm slightly,

" What are you doing?" He gasped out, but instead of anger Tomoe saw something else, he didn't know what it was though. The teen galred and tried to wiggle his arm free but Mikage pulled him into the room.

" Come on." He sighed out as Tomoe slipped into the floor. The white haired teen looked up annoyed, his eyes hard as Mikage started to check him over. When he didn't see anything he sighed out in releif.

" Don't you ever sneak out the window like that again!" Mikage gasped out, ' You coudln't of gotten hurt Tomoe.' He sighed out as Tomoe glared at him, " Now come on.. Lets go to highschool." He smiled slightly but Tomoe refused to look at him.

Instead he stood up and huffed, " I hate it here.' he muttered and ran down the stairs ahead of the man. He sighed out weakly.. What was he going to do? He just tried to climb out the window! And Mikage knew he coudl of hurt hismelf badly from that..

The god sighed out weakly as he looked at the room. He bit his lip and walked out slightly, closing the door gently..

Here they went, right?

* * *

Tomeo blinked as Elisa waved goodbye to Mikage and smiled. The teen went pale.. No way.. Why was this woman taking him instead!? He thought Mikage was going to take him.. Not that he wanted to go with the man. It was just going to be a lot harder to ditch Elisa then Mikage.

The teen huffed weakly as he walked with her in silence. He didn't have time for this, He didn't want to go to school. Not highschool, he'd have to wear that aweful uniform.. He sighed out as Elisa hummed as they walked.

Sadly he cudln't ditch her at all, which annoyed him deeply. She was watching closely, and he guess it made sense, he did come into her house with a hole in his side. It had hurt and he remembered it... But right now he didn't have time for remembering things.

No.. He'd rather forget things, not rememer them. Like right now he was annoyed to see the school.. But the name caught him off guard. It was Mizuki's school. He blinked and then sighed out weakly...

Great..

Tomoe walked slowly with Elisa, not saying anything, in fact he was really wanting to run. Once she turned her back thats what he was going to do, and he didn't care if they looked for him...

He'd.. He'd hide, or beat the crap out of the people that came to him. He didn't want to be apart of anyones family.. he was fine the way he was, and that was what he cared about.

Elisa sighed out slightly when she looked at Tomoe, she saw it.. The way he had his hands in his pockets, the way his ears twitched. She bit her lip and sighed out weakly, He looked exactly like her. EXACTLY like her... Which was scary.

To scary.. If he really was her son.. What would she do? Why was his son so... so much like a delinquient?! Was he really hers? Her spawn!? She was shocked that he was hers, but then again.. She could of been over thinking it and it wasn't hers, but it seemed too...

To right, and she didn't like it at all.

The girl sighed out slightly as she looked ahead, Tomoe stayed quite, his hands in his pockets. He then Looked ahead in shock when he saw the door to the school. He galred at it and huffed slightly, The wind ruffled his long white hair.

This had been awkward to say the least, and the closer the door got the more he wanted to take off. He ground his teeth weakly as they walked in and Elisa relaxed a bit, she was a bit calmer. Now that they were inside.

Sadly this school had two doors, two... Which woudl be bad if she had to deal with it.

She smiled at the dean and pulled her purse out, She was sure that Tomeo was beside her, but Tomoe had stepped back and paused.. He saw her look away and he smirked slightly as he turned and took off down the hall.

It wasn't that busy, the bell had rang and they were all in the classes, but he knew if he coudl get out that back door, then he'd make it. He was not going to be the servent to a god and his wife! He wanted to be free!

He didn't need this anymore! So when he took off? he smirked and hopped over a railing, he then landed perfectly and cept running, but sadly it was brought to a standstill when Tomoe looked behind him and ran right into a hard object.

He blinked as he body got sent back into the floor, along with tons of papers and pens. He blinked in shock from seeing it all aroudn him, but when he looked ahead he saw a girl blinking in shock.

She had brown hair and th brightest brown eyes he had ever seen in his life.. they seemed to dance, and they had golden specks dancing in them. The teen blinked before a deep frown settled on his face. CRAP! This dumb girl stopped his escape..

" OW!" She whined and then looked at all of her papers, but instead of crying she glared at him and huffed, " YOU JERK!" She snapped, " WATCH WHERE YOU GOING!" She screamed out. Tomoe then glared at her.

He stood up and huffed slightly, not happy as she glared at him; He refused to help her.. So he just started to turn around before the girl huffed,  
" Idiot.." She muttered and started to pick up her papers. Tomoe although glared at her and huffed,

" Prissy fool." he muttered and turned to stomp off, not wanting to see a twitching Elisa. She panted and then looked at him shocked.

" What do you think you were doing!?" She snapped. Her eyes twitching as he rolled his eyes. He left the girl behind and Elsia winced and nodded her appology before running after him.

" TOMOE!" She snapped but Tomoe didn't say anything, " What do you think you were doing! Your getting enrolled weith you like it or not.. My husband is trying." She muttered before eh laughed and glared.

" I don't need your charity! I'm fine the way I am.." he muttered darkly, " Why don't you take a long walk off a short pere?" He seethed before elisa blinked in shock. How could someone have so much anger pent up like this!? He probably stole too!

She huffed, ' Get you tail back here young man!" She snapped as he stormed out of the building. She had already enrolled him and now he was stomping back towards the shop. His ears perked in anger as she mentally screamed.'

" TOMOE!" She called out, " Your going! Like or not!" She called out as Tomoe galred at her, his violet eyes narrowed as he jerked the shop door open and stormed in. Elisa blinked as he ran past Mikage and up the stairs to his room. The door slammed making the woman huff weakly.

 _What were they going to do with him!?_


	4. Not You

_**4\. Not You...**_

* * *

Mikage poured his tea slightly, looking across the table at his angered wife. She was twitching slightly, and her face was distorted, showing her anger off. The blond haired fox looked at him annoyed, then she looked at the wall and pouted.

The man winced slightly at her look, in fact he was worried that she would suddenly blow up and scream at him for talking about them taking in Tomoe. They fostering him and now she was up in her neck with annoyance.

He was alot like her... And She did not like that fact one bit.

The woman ground her teeth and sipped her tea, ignoring Mikage as he sat the food down on the table. Take-out, sense he coudln't cook a thing and Elisa was not in the mood to even look at him, remotely pay him any attention.

Thats when he cleared his throat and swallowed, ' S-So.. Did you enroll him?" He smiled weakly before she sent him an evil look. He swallowed again before she sighed out and sharply looked ahead once again.

" I did. And I refuse to do it again. He tried to run out and knocked somebody over in the process.' She growled and almost snapped slightly, " hes rowdy, and unruly. He didn't act kind to the person at all and I mind you hes awefully rude.' She huffed making Mikage sigh out weakly and nod.

" Y-Yes.. I know. But hes got it in him. I know he does, Everyone has good in them; you just have to look down and see It-'

" He does not have good in him at all.' She ground out and sipped her tea, Nearly twitching as Mikage sighd out weakly and shook his head. He didn't know what to do about this at all... What coudl convience his wife that Tomoe was not that bad?

Sure, He came in here with a stab wound, in fact he bled all over their wooden floor; but to him he saw that hope and want to live. It was in his eyes. He wanted to live, and he didn't want to loose that chance.

He was probbaly invovled with stuff he shouldn't of been invovled in, now he was at Mikages place and he had to redeem himself somehow. He knew there was good down in this teen... There had to be good in him.

So Mikage just ate silently and listened to her rant...

* * *

Tomoe twitched and glared at the door to his room, he couldn't believe much of what was going on; but he was mad and irritated.

Why?

Because he was being forced to stay here, he knew he was being stuck with another foster family only to be sent back, just like before. He wasn't stupid and niether was he ever going to calm down or settle.

How coudl he when he knew that he would be thrown to the side and never wanted again? Just like before?

Tomoe groudn his teeth and sighed out weakly as he snuggled the bed covers and shivered slightly. He bit his lip and lit his fire. Letting it zoom through out the room and warming it slightly. Then to his shock the heater caught on.

Honestly last time he stayed with people they refused to give him heat nd he nearly froze to death in his sleep each night. When he had enough he ran off and refused to come back, making them annoyed since they weren't getting the money they were promised.'

Tomorrow was the first day of the new school year, and he was a student wiether he liked it or not. he crossed his arms to sigh out.. The room was now toasty and he paused as he snuggled down on the softer then life Bed.

It was nice..

The teen sighed out and bit his lip, he was not going to get used to it. He coudln't, Why could he not? Because he would soon be sent back and he knew it for a fact. He sighed out weakly and let his eyes drift shut..

He was better off alone...

Like always.'

* * *

" RISE AND SHINE MY SWEET MORNIG FLOWER!"

" THE CRAP!? GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Mikage blinked when he got a shirt thrown at his head, He was kind of shocked to see Tomoe already getting ready for school... And that he had walked in on him. The teen twitched, his eyes blazing out in a rage.

" GET OUT!" he snapped kicking the god out the door. Once out Mikage blinked, his eyes wide before he chuckled and clapped his hands happily. This meant that Tomeo was going to school! He couldn't be for sure that he wouldn't skip but this was a great start to a new day!

Or at least in his opinion..

Tomoe on the other hand slammed the door shut and huffed as he locked it. He could not believe this idiot... In fact he was going to ignore him and hoped he went away, as of now he was going to get ready for ''School.'' He didn't want to go but he didn't have a chance as he butoned up a white shirt.

He left the last one unbuttoned, given he hated feeling like he was wearing a collar around his neck. As of now he started to dust off his cacies and then brush out his long hair. He pulled it up in a nice pony tail, so that it didn't get in the way.. then he opened the door to have a large flash fill the air.

It took him two seconds to know what had happened, and when he did know he growled, ' Give me the camera.' He hissed amking Mikage shake his head and giggle.

" NOPE! As your foster I hold soul right to you, and pictures for all occasions. This is your first day of school. " he smiled brightly and cooed at the picture that appeared on he screen.

Tomoe twitched and reached forward to grab the camera, which to his horror was pruple with a flower. He woudl of sworn this guy was messed up or a hippie or .. or Something! He ground his teeth and tried to grab it but Mikage held it up and clicked his teeth.

" Ah, Ah, Ah.' he cooed ' I want you to grab your bag off the kitchen table, eat a bit and go!" he smiled brightly before Tomoe looked at him peaved off and annoyed.

" I don't have a bag!' He snapped before Mikage smirked slightly and chuckled. He then sighed out slightly and smiled.

" I got one for you, Its a boy bag. But it does have a cute chain with a bird head on it!" he chuckled while Tomoe went stiff and looked at him mortified. Was this guy some type of phsycho!? He ground his teeth and pushed past him before going down stairs.

Once down stairs did he find the bag, it was a tanish white and to his pain the bird head was there. He bit his lip and snapped it off, shoving it into the bag and then grabbing a piece of warm bacon. He bit into it and then shouldered his bag before going to the door.

Elisa, who was sitting at the table blinked. Last night she had to stay up late just to compose herself from what happened with the teen. He was a rude pomppus boy. Any other child she would of corrected and slapped a good one; but she had come to the conclusion that this boy..

Had went through alot, he built it up and then released it on others; Or at least thats what she thought to be possibe,

" Don't you want more food?" She blinked when she looked up from her cup. Tomoe stopped at the door and turned his head towards her. He glared slightly and let his cold look go right towards her, but it didn't really hold any weight with piece of bacon sticking out of his mouth.

He rolled his beauitful violet eyes and then opened the door and left her to blink. That was when Mikage ran down the stairs and out the door, apparently to walk Tomoe to school so he didn't ditch on the first day.

She sighed out weakly and shook her head..

Great.

* * *

Tomoe stormed out the door and finsihed off his bacon as he walked, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he walked slightly. He didnt want to think about anything else at the moment. He had a blistering headache.

And Now he was being followed by His, ''Foster''. He rolled his eyes, not happy that this man was following him, But Mikage suddenly caught up to him and whined.

" Man your a fast walker!" mikage pouted and then grinned slightly, ' OH TOMOE!" He cooed, ' I forgot to tell you, When you get back from school and complete your homework you have a few duties in the shop. " he nodded slightly,' Don't forget your punishment for the drinking bit.' He nodded as Tomoe glared forwards, Not wanting to think about his little adventure.

" I'm Also walking you to school until I can trust you to go by yourself without ditching and not coming at all.' he nodded slightly, making Tomoe twitch. He was bad, but not that bad. He ground his perfect white teeth and bit his lip as Mikage walked with him, talking the whole time and making his headache worse.

When he had finally gotten to the school building his head hurt so bad he almost walked back home with Mikage. Mikage on the other hand smiled and patted his head slightly; making the fox glare and bite his lip; glad that his fangs hadn't come in yet.

" Be good today. Okay?" He smiled slightly and then sighed out when Tomoe glared and then turned to leave. When he left he was glad as Mikage ran out, skipping his way to his home.. Thank god the idiot was gone...

Right now Tomoe bit his lip and looked through the halls, seeing there was a ton of Students. He bit his lip and let his ears flatten slightly, his tail flicked a bit. Making him bite his lip and sigh out heavily.

" I cannot believ this." He muttered weakly and looked around. When he walked forward did he get bumped, shoved and maybe even pushed as he found the main desk, checked in and got his locker combination.

When was he done he went to his locker and then shoved his stuff in, closed the door and sighed ut weakly. So much for this. He hated it already and he was prepared to run out the door and pretend that none of this happened.

That was until the bell rang and people pushed and shoved some more. Soon he foudn himself in his worst class-English. He ground his teeth weakly and bit his lip as he took a seat by the window. He twitched slightly, grinding his teeth.

He was tempted to dig his nails into the desk, to scarp up the new desk and bit his lip till it bled. The teen sighed out weakly and bit his lip before everyone was in their seats and the teacher was writing her name down on the board in front of them.

Tomoe bit his lip and sunk down slightly. Letting his tail wave about from the back of his seat as he bit his lip. He knew something... And that was that he was a kitsune fox, A demon more or less.. and the students were staring and already thinking their thoughts about him.

The teacher truned around and blinked when she saw him. His ears flicked slightly as he sunk down more... Until the door slammed open and a brown haired girl rushed in. She looked at the class slightly and winced, her arms wrapped around books as she looked at them all.

Tomoe stared at her slightly because of the abrupt interuption, he then froze. Wait... Wasn't that the girl he ran over in the hallway yesterday? He paused and blinked as she panned the room and paused on him.

They both stared before blinking.

 _Oh god no.._


End file.
